Dead or Alive Parody
by Fictions R Us
Summary: Her voice...Her actions...Her personality...The innocence she has but the spirit to fight...If only I knew her more, but I only watch her live... Live in action. How can I reach her? Speak to her? Even if I did I would fail the attempt. I just know it.
1. Chapter 1

Joining the Dead or Alive is impossible for a human with no skill such as myself, but I must try once more. Once a month they give out auditions to see who wants to join and is capable of joining, but I don't want either. The only reason why I would go and try out is so I can reach the one I am most interested in. The female I have a crush on. I want to be capable because I don't want her to be disappointed. I want her to be interested in me...

Here I am, in the fighting arena. Getting ready to face the last tournament champion, Kasume, as a test. If I could last 5 minutes with her then I would be capable of joining. My crush is watching me along with everyone else, as she sits with the one she calls, "Lady Helena." I must try with all my might. I can't back down now.

The match begins. Kasume jumped in the air in a rolling manner and powerfully twist kicked me on my head.

"Perfect"

I was slammed on the ground unconscience. Once I woke up I appeared in the beach like all the previous 32 times I lost. I've humiliated myself once again. I decided to close back up my eyes and wait for my demise to meet.

"You can't give up now." Said a familiar voice. It sounded like one of the characters in DOA.

Once I opened my eyes it appeared to be Eliot standing over me.

I was in confusion that Eliot would talk to a stranger such as myself.

"Eliot?" I questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to ask a question."

"...ok"

"Why are you auditioning all the time?"

"..."

"If it has something to do with anything personal I wont tell anyone. Don't worry."

"...Its a girl I like, and I want to meet her in person instead of watching her live or in tv fighting all the time... but she finds no interest in me. I' just humiliate myself all the time."

He crouched down to me, "Look." He said, "The only way to impress a girl is if you do something that you won't usually do as the person you are. Do something out of the ordinary. That is the ONLY way."

I let out a sigh of depression.

"Luckily I know someone who would love to train others."

He got up and told me to do the same, so I did.

"Follow me." He said as he was walking off, "I want you to meet someone." I followed him.

Time went by as we went to a mountain and climbed up the rocks, but only to see that it was an amazingly well made home on the top. Bridges connected to other areas, stablized homes were made, a waterfall that was running down the mountain. It was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. Once I looked around I noticed someone who had the same skin as me but a bit darker than mine. He was known as Zack.

Eliot walked to him causing me to follow.

"Zack, would you mind helping him train?"

Zack turned around, " Yea sure, what for?"

"He wants to enroll."

"Only if he tells me why." He then turned around with a slight grin.

I replied in a lie, "So I can stop being treated badly. They treat me unfairly because Im a weakling. Im sick and tired of being sick and tired."

"And define they." Zack said.

"The people. The world it seems." I replied.

Its funny how Eliot knew I was lying but he decided to go with it.

"Well lets show then what a "weakling" can do!" He said backing away.

Next thing you know is that he lifted his leg to roundhouse kick me on the side of my head causing me to flinch loudly. A brief two seconds went by before I opened my eyes back up but only to see the heel of his foot right next to my face causing me to grow shocked of his speed.

"First rule" He said, "Don't flinch."

"But...It's hard."

"Not after I'm done with you." He then walked off, "Meet me back here tomorrow."

"Wait, that's it?" I questioned in confusion.

"Not at all." Eliot responded, "If I were you I'll get prepared for tomorrow. I'll see you later. I have fans to autograph to sadly. I'm already late." He said before he jumped off the mountain. I couldn't just jump off of course so I climbed down(Which too hellas) and started to walk to the closed DOA stadium. I sneaked in through the underground passage way I made since they had high security. The only reason why I go there is because they have a piano I always play inside. I don't know why but everytime I'm sad or depressed I always play the piano.

Soothing was the first thing I played once I approached it... Something felt if someone was watching me, but who? I honestly didn't care and I also grew tired by the music that could put someone to rest. If only I had someone instead of someTHING to lay on besides the floor, but I had no choice. I had no energy to walk home and that's what a piano does to me. It's my addiction that has a consequence at the end. Just like smoking.

Once I got up I let out a breif sigh, and once I turned around ALPHA was behind me!

"Alphaaaaa" I said too tired to scream. "Your my favorite color. I always watch you live in action. Your so fast."

She let out a slight groan, " He plays the piano in a soothing way?"

"Yes I do?" I replied.

"Ehh?!(You know what I'm saying?!)" she groaned in shock, (How do you know what I'm saying!?)

"I'm not sure. I can just... hear you." I responded lowly from my tiredness, "Alpha, can you take me home?"

"You have legs, you can walk."

"I can't. I will faint in the process."

"No you won't. possibly- -"

"I am that tired. I feel as if im gonna pass out right now. Catch me if I fall."

She let out a groan of frustration and took my wrist to walk with me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her.

"I don't feel like fans right now. That's why I'm in here."

"I understand. It must suck for you."

"It gets annoying after a while."

"I'll go myself. It's alright."

I stretched and yawned, then walked off into the sidewalk. If only I had excitement from someone, but I am a bit lonely. As I walked down the sidewalk I began to grow more tired each minute that goes by. I was about to pass out right then. Luckily I bumped into a certain female. A girl who loves her fans. She was known as Tin. A physically attractive body along with her accent she can perform as a cowgirl. I was still tired but not as tired as I was before. Still tired to faint. She noticed the tiredness in my eyes, knowing that I haven't slept yesterday.

"Whats wrong shoog?" She asked.

"Nothing, just tired." I responded after a yawn.

"Walking all by yurself" Wheres ya mama?

"Im 15."

"That still isnt a reason why a child should be walking alone. C'mon, follow me. I wanna talk to ya anyway." She said before walking off causing me to follow, "So where ya from?"

"Japan. I was here to audition."

"I know hun, I was there."

"Oh...Yea..."

"Its not easy trying to be in the DOA."

"Then why you guys have auditions opening every once a month?"

"Because hun, these fans would love to get there butts whooped by the ones they fangasm over. Isn't that why you keep auditioning?"

I shook my head, "No... I just wanted to be closer to the one im interested in. But all I do is humiliate myself. She finds no interest in me." I said in a sad tone of voice.

She leaned her beautiful face close to mine in an excited manner. She was so pretty.

"Who is it!?"

Since she was an attractive female I had no struggles telling her, not scared.

"Marie Rose."

"Marie Rose? You can already have her. I can already tell. But the problem is you gotta go through her mother. If you can get through her then she's all yours. All you gotta do is beat her in combat. Or be a challenge to her."

"Aw man..."

So I had no choice but to fight this overly attractive, girl I wanna fuck, mother of the girl I have a crush on... Hesitation will come forth but I had no choice. I just needed to train.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at her house and she unlocked the door to open it. She walked in the home and took off her jacket to hang it up. She was wearing a dress. A sparkly red dress. Maybe she just came from a date which caused me to look suspiciously at her.

"What? I gotta present myself to my fans. Now come on in, don't be shy." She said in a smile. I walked in the house closing the door behind me. Her beauty kept waking me up so I was able to not be as tired as I was in the first place.

"Now if you need some guidence I won't mind helping. Just meet me in the basement whenever your ready shoog." She said walking downstairs.

I was then alone and still a bit tired. It took a bit of time for me to catch myself from starting to colapse. Maybe if I lay upon her chest like a mother and child I would be able to sleep. If she lets me. Her breasts are big enough for me to fall asleep instantly.

I walked downstairs tired and yawning but only to see her underground training session. It was an amazing dojo and I was wondering if everyone else in the DOA had training sessions of their own.

"Hey Tina?" I said lowly

"If your tired then just ask hun. Your eyes nearly look like blood. Are you high? Im just wondering."

"No. I'm not. May I ask you something?" I said with a certain look on my face from her last question. (-_-)

"Go right ahead."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sweetie your 15." She said with a funny look along with a crazy smile, "Who do you think I am?"

"Not that kind." I said with the same face expression as a giant sweat mark fell down the back of my head, "As much as I want to but no."

"Oh, sorry shoog, you can sleep in my room. You don't seem like a snooper."

"Tina?"

"Anything else" (-_-), "I'm sure I gave you enough."

I let out a breif sigh afraid of what she would say and/or do," May I sleep ON you?" I said in a bit of a studder.

"Hun...Where are you parents?"

"Tina Please!"

She jumped in a bit of a surprised and I suppose she was thinking about saying something back to me. She stood in silence for a bit.

"Nevermind. I apologize for my burst of voice."

I then walked upstairs and approached her room closing the door behind me as I was in my own room. I layed on her king sized bed and on top of the red covers she had fully clothed, and let out a sigh before closing my eyes unable to go to sleep no matter how tired I was. A pillow isn't soft enough for me because it is made of foam. Cotton.

Moments went by before I heard the door open. My eyes were still closed as she layed next to me at the same position as myself.

"Honey i'm sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong."

"...DO YOU have parents?"

"No."

...

"Well it'll be better once ya let it outcha chest." She said looking at me once I opened my eyes, "Don't worry. It'll just be between us."

I turned my body over to my side to face her, "Since you are beautiful and has gave me nothing but comfort I shall tell you. It's not a short story though.

...

You see... I was 5 the last time I seen them. My parents.. The hell gate opened before my very eyes but I didn't know what ti was or who made it until now. The demons are not here for they were defeated by the angels who was formed as vessels, but one demon remained obviously. The first demon."

"How do you know they were killed shoog?" She questioned worried.

"I know because an angel always finishes their job. And because that I was an angel's vessel...Kain is the immortal demon and nobody know where he roams, but when I did it was too late."

"What happened?"

"He possessed my mother but I don't know how long he has. He killed my father in front of me. I know it might sound hard to believe in this story i'm telling you so... just touch my head."

"...Ok."

She placed her hand on my head, "What for?"

"Im going to show you a flashback."

"What? But how?"

"One word...Alpha."

**Once I closed my eyes the flashback occurred in her head. **

**His five year old self was frightened, not knowing what to do. **

"You really are a fool arent you!?" Said the possessed mother known as Kain as he was gripping the father in the air by the neck choking him.

"Mommy stop it!" cried the five year old Ruy(His real name is Seina)

"Begone child! Wait your turn!" Yelled the possessed mother.

"No!" Yelled the choking father.

The possessed mother threw the father in a tossing manner to a wall. The father's back slammed on the wall causing blood to spit from his mouth.

"Dad!" cried the 5 year old Ruy as he ran next to him.

"My son! Can you hear me!?" Spoke the father from the mind.

"Dad!? But how?" Seina responded surprisingly.

"Gather the blade from my back pocket and stab him! This is not your mother!"

"But, Dad!"

"Hurry my child! You don't have much ti- -"

"Before he finished his sentence the possessed mother stomped on him with all his might in a repeated force again and again which caused me to cry as his dead body was steady getting stomped on. His organs of his brain scattered across the bloody floor and I had no choice but to do what he told me if I wanted her to stop. I stabbed her but the demon left her body before I stabbed her, and she was close to her death. I crawled to her too weak to stand up because of the tears that would never end as her blood was spreaded throughout her shirt and floor. She told me,

"Thank...you." She said as she placed her hand on his face and smooched his neck as her blood was rushing from her mouth, My...lovely son."

"And then my mother died... and I had to bury their bodies."

**Flashback over **

"After that I have lived alone all my life, but luckily, my music raised me money causing me to have enough to buy a house at the age of 13. I still have the mark of her kiss."

I unbuttoned my collar and showed her the mark, but when I looked at her she was in tears. She held me close to her and smiled at me.

"I know its hard to live in that scarring. You must be desperate for love. For comfort...Its alright. I'll help you get the one you want."

I then was about to be in deep asleep in her soft chest, for it has been so long since i've had comfort.

"I'll be ya mama." She whispered in my ear before I was unconscience.


	3. Non canon episode part 1

I walk around the streets forgotten on where my mother's home is. I am bored with nothing to do.

"Hey Eliot?" I question as he was walking by my side.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone's home?"

"I know Helena's home if you want to see her."

"More like I want to see Marie. Can you take me there?"

"Sure. Follow me."

I followed.

"Honoka might be there too. Since their best friends and all."

"Question."

"Yea?"

"How come Honoka's breastses are so big?"

"First of all, its pronounced breasts. Second, I realized that it fits her body... surprisingly... Which is odd..."

"I wanna hug her"

"Get on her nice side. Then she might."

We then approached the door as Eliot took out his keys.

"I thought she was always nice."

"Well, I mean, get on her happy joy side or something."

"Oh."

I gtg. I'll write more later.


	4. Non canon episode 2

He unlocked the door and opened it allowing me to walk in first. The home was clean and well organized. Books ordered from A to Z all the way to the crystal ceiling light that put out a shine to the floors. Once I looked around I noticed Helena, Marie, and Honoka sitting at a table.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I brought a friend of mine." Eliot said as he walked to the table sitting at an open seat.

"Well of course if its a friend of yours Eliot." Marie replied with a bright smile.

"Please. Come sit with us." Helena requested as she was holding her warm cup of tea.

I decided to sit at the opposite end of the table where Helena was sitting. I was quite nervous deep down but I managed to have enough strength to not show it. Honoka and Marie were at the left with their usual smile and Eliot was at my right as Helena was at the other end of the table.

"Aren't you the guy that always auditions?" Marie asked scooting close to me in arm reach causing me to blush.

Honoka did the same as Marie, "Yea, you are that that guy."

I then blushed louder out of shame, embarrassment, and a bit of shyness as I has a slight thud and replied as I was ducking down underneath the table, "Maybe. Go ahaed and make fun of me. I don't care anymore."

"Why would we do that?" Honoka replied with a question.

"Wait, what?" I questioned sticking my head up above the table.

"Your not that type that gives up so easily, and it's not easy joining the DOA. Why would we make fun of you when we could be wishing you good luck?" Marie replied.

"Yea. Don't be so predictable towards yourself." Honoka added on

**Narrator's point of view **

Ruy felt quite horrible that him losing all the time with one blow was how they remembered him so he decided to talk to them so they could remember him from other things; A different way. As the three was talking socializing Helena and Eliot was talking.

"Look at them having a good time. Shouldn't you give him a chance?" Eliot suggested to Helena, "Obviously he needs attention and love from others."

"It is quite confusing, to know what my daughter wants in a proper man." She replied before taking a sip of her tea, "But a man is to be stronger than the average male."

"Exactly which isn't fair."

"It is not but I want my daughter to be safe by her lover. Not her lover to be safe by her."

"I understand if you want your daughter to be protected beyond herself, but give him a chance."

She gave him this curious straight look and replied to him, "...Why are you so concerned about this young man with black skin?"

"Look at them."

**The three was dying. Cracking up. Marie fell off the chair and started kicking her feet in the air from laughter. Honoka was banging the table. Ruy was having a hard time breathing. Having a good time. **

"Look at them having a wonderful time. Look at Ruy having a wonderful time."

"...You are so... mentally protective about him... Why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure... I just understand him... Understand his pain... So I'm helping him."

She blinked at Eliot in confusion.


	5. Phase need to get used to privacy

**I tried but I can't think of anything after that so Im just going to time skip. **

It has been fun with Honoka and Marie and I'm glad that I have met them. I decided to take myself for a walk once the sun rose again and Eliot decided to do the same.

"I'm not going to say that I have learned more about them." I told Eliot walking next to him with him on the other side of the sidewalk next to the street. "Although they might know how to have fun. But everyone has their limits. I do not know their imperfections and insecurities yet."

"Well I am glad that you aren't rushing." He replied to me with a smile.

"Eliot why are you so pretty?"

"Wh..What?" He stopped and jumped back with a confused look on his face. "What kind of question is that? Coming from a man to another."

"I'm just curious. I am a black man and you are a white one/ Most white babies be really pretty growing up to look funny looking"

"That is a lie. What girl do you know that looks funny looking?"

Apparently Phase was walking down the other sidewalk noticing us deciding to walk to us.

"This is Dead or Alive. All the girls look hot and sexy. Even Alpha, in a way. Speaking of Alpha. Where is she?"

"I have no clue."

"Hello." Phase greeted walking with us.

"Hello you amazing female character of Kasumi." I said to her.

"Well thank you, I am flattered."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am about to go the beach that's up ahead. Would you guys like to come?"

"But we don't have any swomming clothes." Eliot cutted in.

"No worries. No need for swimming clothes. You can just wear your under attire."

Eliot and I looked at her confused.

"We are already 80 percent naked wearing our swimming clothes." She said taking off her shirt showing her red bra.

Of course I nosebled.

I don't see how this would change anything." She said taking off her pants.

She would bend over TO us instead of away when she dropped them showing her red panties.

"See. There is no difference." She said in a smile.

I was out with a bloody face and a arousion as Eliot just had a simple nosebleed.


	6. Jewel's Comfort Zone

So yea...That just happened. Phase is an intelligent female being and sometimes she can be too intelligent. As in walking to the beach in your underclothes if you don't have a swimming suit with you. I was still out on the ground so Eliot shook me to wake me up.

"Hey! Wake up!"

I lost too much blood so I wasn't completely conscience but I was still there hearing him. So I tried to get up but stumbled at the attempt.

"Just...Give me a minute please." I said with my face to the ground.

Kasumi then walked by.

"Hey! Is he okay?!" She cried in a worried tone.

"I am fine." I replied to her still having my face on the ground.

Eliot and Kasumi lifted me up to help me stand but I was still slouched.

"What happened?" She asked Eliot.

"Well Phase walked by and took off her clothes to go to the beach wearing her bra and panties as swimming attire."

"What?"

"We don't have all day Kasumi." Said the familiar voice known as Ayane wearing her purple two piece. "We're going to miss the game."

"Where are you guys going?" Kasumi asked Eliot holding me. She was so warm. I didn't want her to let me go.

"To the beach as well."

"Then grab on."

Eliot and Ayane grabbed onto Kasumi. I was still a bit blurry so I did not know what happened completely. All I knew was that I seen a lot of pink blossom leaves form around us and then we were there at the beach.

"Don't let go of me Kasumi." I whispered to her with my eyes closed still weak but so comfortable on her.

"Thank you Kasumi." Eliot said having his fist to his hand and bowing down.

"You'r welcome. No need to bow though." She replied having a sweatmark on the back of her head.

"Well I shall take him now."

He reached his arms out and once he touched me I began to silently cry.

"Kasumi please." I whispered to her grabbing her with the little might I still had withing me.

"Eliot... Just give him a minute. No questions please?" Kasumi told Eliot looking dead at him, but not with serious eyes, but with gentle eyes.

"...Just let me know when he is done." He then walked off.

All that I could do was cry silently and since I was closet to Kasumi only she could hear me.

"What's wrong?"

"...I don't know."


End file.
